


fuzzy warmth

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Drabble, ItaRyu, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a cold early morning, Ryuuji curl up beside Itaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuzzy warmth

During a cold early morning, Ryuuji curl up beside Itaku. It's not what he really wants, and he does it with much reluctance, but he needs the warmth of the youkai's fur and the heat of his body.  
Itaku does not get it, at first.  
For some reason, the human suddenly decide to crawl into his bed and snuggle up against him, and it takes him several minutes to realize that the onmyouji is almost asleep where he lay shivering under the blankets.  
When Itaku turn, Ryuuji is already completely asleep, breathing deeply and calmly, already ceasing with the shivers. Thus, no protests are heard when Itaku slip a clawed hand ever so lightly across a flat forehead, and trace almost invisible frown-lines. Itaku press a fuzzy cold nose against Ryuuji's ear, and give it a little lick; an exchange for a kiss. The sleeping human huddle up against Itaku, closer than before, and Itaku settle for wrapping his arm around a thin waist, burying his nose in a mess of dark hair, and he can feel Ryuuji's breath lightly ruffle his throat's fur with the pace of the breaths. Ryuuji mumble something, which to human ears would have been all but impossible to pick up properly. But when Itaku hears it, he can't help but pull Ryuuji a little bit closer, a smile on his weasel-face and eyes closing for sleep.  
"Seriously..." he murmurs, claws tangling lightly with the fabric of Ryuuji's night-yukata. "You're only honest when you're asleep."

And he whispers, into Ryuuji's hair, that he loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> ...another fic about sleep.. But that's cuz I'm tired and am just ready to go to sleep.  
>  Anyways, after reading volumes 11 and 12 after finally purchasing the English copies, I needed to write something with them so there came a short drabble.


End file.
